


Responsabilité

by Nelja



Category: Monster
Genre: Action, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Docteur Tenma trouve un message de Johann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsabilité

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Naoki Urasawa.

Du sang dégouline des murs ; Tenma en a des hauts-le-coeur, maintenant encore. Son regard, s'en détournant, découvre naturellement un message gravé dans la table.

"Cher Docteur Tenma, vous êtes de nouveau en retard. Ces gens sont morts. Aussi, Runge vous blâmera encore. C'est justifié, après tout. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous êtes mon complice, responsable de mes actes, toujours et partout, jusqu'à ma mort."

Une explosion souffle la table ; Tenma plonge à terre au dernier moment.

Il a entrevu, de justesse, les derniers mots "N'espérez pas garder des preuves ; cette maison brûlera, comme le monde."


End file.
